1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of remote medical analysis, and, more particularly, to veterinary consultations.
2. Related Art
When an animal is need of medical attention, the animal's owner typically takes the animal to a veterinarian for evaluation and treatment. For larger animals, a veterinarian may instead go to the location of the animal and evaluate and treat the animal there. However, it can often be difficult to get a qualified veterinarian and an animal in the same physical location for any number of reasons. For example, the distance needed to transport the animal may be too great, no qualified veterinarian may be available for the type of animal requiring assistance, an animal's medical condition or mood may prevent transportation, the animal may be too large to transport, etc.